


Every Good Dream

by orphan_account



Category: Bishoujo Senshi Sailor Moon | Pretty Guardian Sailor Moon (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Gen, Microfic, Sailor Moon SuperS Movie
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-23
Updated: 2019-06-23
Packaged: 2020-05-18 08:46:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 57
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19331134
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Sailor Moon SuperS Movie micro. Queen Badiane's eyes settled on many Dream Coffins under a floor before she smiled.





	Every Good Dream

I never created Sailor Moon.

 

Queen Badiane's eyes settled on many Dream Coffins under a floor before she smiled. Children never stirred within their coffins.  
*The usual good dreams* she thought. Queen Badiane frowned as soon as she viewed a girl tossing and turning in her Dream Coffin.   
*A rare nightmare? Very interesting* she thought.

 

THE END


End file.
